Remember to Live
by Winter's Blue Rose
Summary: If you found yourself in a strange world, with people you don't recognize, and memories from another life, what would you do?  Terisah Mae Brooks is in that situation, and now she must regain all her memories from this new world. Just remember to live...


Prologue:

It had all been a dream. And I had woken up to a…a what? A reality? Or wait? Was this the dream? I didn't know what reality was anymore. "All I want is my life back!" I yelled at the abysmal landscape. Quietly, I added, "Even if it might only be a dream."

Chapter 1:Waking Up

Sleep.

Dream happy dreams.

Be at peace

knowing that I will be there

beside you

when you wake up,

to smile at you,

and to see you smile.

So hush.

Close your eyes.

I am here for you

and I'm not leaving

until you tell me to

but

I hope you never tell me to go.

I love you.

You, the one who stole my heart.

Keep it safe

and know that it is yours to keep.

So dream happy dreams,

and when the moon sets

and the sun takes its place in the sky,

I will still be

here,

with open arms,

ready for the day you realize

that you are the keeper of my heart.

Until then,

sleep.

Because I love you.

"Oh, my head…" I felt like I had been tackled by the biggest guy in school. I felt something wrapped around me: straps. Instinctively, I struggled against them.

"Hold still, and I'll let you out of those." I looked up to see a boy about my age, with thick, dark hair, soft brown eyes… and pale green skin. I let out a bloodcurdling scream, and blacked out again.

Voices. I can hear voices. "Mom? Is that you?"

"Oh! She's awake!" It sounded like mom. "Terisah Mae Brooks, you scared me half to death!"

I opened my eyes, but all I could see was thick, blurs of colours. "Mom, what happened? I dreamed that I was strapped into a bed, and there was this boy, but he had green skin…" I trailed off as the colours solidified into objects, and people. Sitting on the edge of the bed I was in was my mother, but she didn't look exactly as I remembered her. Maybe it was the mint green skin, and the slightly pointed ears, or the intricate blue designs on her neck, and what I could see of her chest (which was a fair amount).

The woman who looked like my mother saw my alarm and said, "Terisah, it's me, don't worry. My little Risah Mae… All grown up."

"I know it's you, but this is one strange dream I'm having."

"Dream? What are you talking about?"

"I've gotta be dreaming, because you don't have pointy ears, or green skin!"

"Risah, you must have hit your head really hard. Our people have always had green skin, ever since the trees were born, as brethren to us."

I looked at her skeptically, and then saw the green boy staring at me. "Who are you? What are you looking at me like that for?"

"You don't remember who I am?" A look of pain, and sadness crossed his face. I studied every detail of his face, but could find nothing familiar. I shook my head no, apologetically. "Then I will try to help you remember."

"Okay…" He walked over and put something wrapped in cloth on my lap. I unwrapped it, and found a small journal. "Is this yours?"

"No, it's yours."

The Green-Mom stood up and started to walk out of the room, saying, "I'll be back. Don't worry, my little Risah Mae. We'll all help you get better."

I wondered who "we" was, and turned back to the boy standing beside me. He sat down on the bed, right near me. "Are you sure you don't remember me? Anything at all?" He had a wistful look in his eyes as he stared into mine. Suddenly I felt the urge to kiss him, to make his anguish disappear, and have him hold me close.

"I feel something." I said, tentatively. "I feel like you're important, but I don't know why. I don't recognize you in any other way. I'm sorry."

"That's okay. At least you remember something." He had a small smile on his face now, and the strange sensation went away.

I turned my attention to the book in my lap. It was nice enough; leather, with a strap and a lock. I looked under and around for a key, but found none.

"It's around your neck." I looked up at the boy, and smiled in embarrassment. Finding the cord and key around my neck, I realized I didn't know what I was wearing. All I could imagine were the green hospital gowns from my dream (reality?). I found I was in a linen-and-leather dress, soft greens, and browns. _At least I'm not naked. _Looking at the boy, I saw a leather vest, and deerskin leggings. _I guess natural stuff is in fashion._

I took the key and opened the lock on the journal, my hand shaking, and my heart pounding. What would I find in here? What was I like in the world? I opened it to the first page and blacked out. Again.


End file.
